The Blue Dragon Avatar: Asteria
by literallycoconuts
Summary: Born in a village where nobody respected her, Asteria has nobody to smile with. Though she had been reincarnated after Avatar Korra, her village despises her. One night, she meets a traveling waterbender, and he proposes her to travel with him to learn the other elements. As the journey proceeds, the world's crisis comes. Will the Avatar succeed? Or will she be neglected once more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola. I like to go to Costco and eat all the samples. Hope you like the story. Gbye.**

 _ **The Blue Dragon Avatar: Asteria**_

The Avatar is hated in my village. People disrespect the title. My village believes that there is no such thing as spirits or spirit worlds.

So you can probably understand how _happy_ they were when the new Avatar was reincarnated to their village. It's another story for another day.

But now is now. Today is today. I am the silver-haired, blue-eyed, fifteen year old, firebending Avatar.

It doesn't matter how talented I am or become. The village leaders blame me for anything. If the crops were dying, or the rain came down too much, they people would think it was from my terrible luck. They say if I were to leave the village, I would spread my bad luck, and the world would fall into chaos. So, due to their _generosity_ , I get to sleep and eat in the worst cell they supplied. I practice my firebending alone at night, where no one can catch my terrible luck.

So, that's some backstory.

What a fun life I'm having.

Lightning flows through my veins. A familiar, jagged rhythm stimulates my body. I lightly touch my fingertips together, and the lightning appears. Blinding light shoots into the dark sky, as the thunder claps again.

Blue lightning. I've summoned it once again effortlessly.

I have no one to teach me the other elements. So I end up looking like an idiot while I hover my hand over a puddle, stomp on the ground, or blow small gusts into the air. I have mastered firebending and lightning since I was nine. What else to do? I have no connection to spirits in any way, nor do I have any feeling or touch with the other elements. The village discourages me to improve.

I did not look up to Avatar Korra. I didn't look up to any Avatar. Only Avatar Aang, who learned three elements within a year, and stopped the Hundred Year War all at the young age of twelve. Will I just be another Avatar that had just been along the way? And, even worse, stuck in a village where nobody respects me?

I notice a dim light coming my way, and I panic. I climb a tree quickly, and see a small flame blazing on a torch, a village member standing, looking around. It was Ulysses, son of the Village Leader, only a young ten years old, standing in the woods in the middle of night.

I climb down immediately. He notices me, and his eyes grow wide in fear.

"T-The Cursed Avatar! S-Stay away or I'll…I'll…" His body trembles in fear.

My eyes grow soft as I notice him still in his thin pajamas. The rainy night is icy cold, and Ulysses' clothes were drenched. Without thinking or considering my position, I reach out to the small, cold boy, wanting to help him…

He slaps my hand away. "No! Daddy! Dad! Mom! Mommy! Help! The Cursed Avatar is attacking me!"

I pull my hand back in shock. What was I thinking? Thinking the small boy in front of me who have been taught to despise me from birth would accept me within seconds? How stupid of me.

The village instantly follow Ulysses' shouts, bringing torches and spears. The Village Leader embraces his son as I watch blankly from a small distance away. The villagers shout repeatedly, thrusting their weapons towards my direction. They scream profanities, death threats, asking why I haven't committed suicide yet, and more. I stay composed, awaiting my punishment.

Which was no food or water provided for a week, and no depleting cell either. I had to hunt my own food, find my own water, and sleep in the rain. The usual. I've done this countless times before. I have been used to it for years now.

I slump on the wet, dying weeds next to the village as it continues to rain. I fall, exhausted, and the last memory of this day was the God's tears dripping on my face as I slept.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update ASAP. See you then!**

 **Updated: 9/2/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. A reminder – I'm not posting on weekdays (Unless it's a holiday) because of school. Hope you enjoy and review!**

 **ALSO there are some mature language in this chapter. You are WARNED!**

 **-L.C.**

 _Chapter 2_

It is still pitch black. It is still night.

But it has stopped raining when I woke up. My cheek presses against the wet grass, and I claw the dirt. It has been two days without food. I haven't found any sign of animal life, and I cry. I cry because I'm hungry. I cry because I'm cold. I cry because my life sucks ass.

I start sobbing, which sounds completely terrible, like a sore throated Earth Kingdom donkey trying to speak Paylum. Yes, it's that bad. But I know I can't be heard. In the middle of a small forest when everyone is sleeping, all alone.

And when I stop crying, there is silence. I cannot even hear the cricketflys chirping.

Until I hear someone kick a rock behind me.

It must be a villager. I brace myself for the screams of terror and threats…

"Hey, are you okay?"

I jerk out of the person's hand when it landed on my shoulder. I whip around, squinting in the darkness, but I don't see anything. I light a fire in my hand, and I observe the stranger.

It's a young man, wearing blue and white clothes. He is slightly tan, and has a concerned expression. The man has his arm stretched out to me partway, the same one I had smacked away. He looks nothing like the villagers.

"You're…You're ice cold."

I gulp. What is he saying? I shake my head.

"Are you okay?"

What is this foreign language?

"Ayesto Liiam Esyi?" (Who are you?)

He looks surprised. "You speak Paylum? Okay…Kiin es Zed." (I am Zed.)

 **A/N: All translated to English**

I breathe in and out, slowly. "Zed? That's a strange name."

Zed laughs, easily brushing my comment off. "And what is your name?"

I bite my tongue. I'm not supposed to say my name to anyone. It's strictly against the village rules. But…somehow…I feel my name already on the tip of my tongue. This had never happened before, and I try to hold my identity back…

"Asteria."

 _Shit_.

Zed laughs again, and it's so casual, like he's not afraid of me at all. "Asteria? And you say my name is strange…but you look familiar somehow."

 _Shit_.

"I uh, can't imagine why."

He inspects me closer. "No, you look _pretty_ familiar."

 _Double Shit_.

"Wait…Asteria. Asteria…Asteria! A…You're the Avatar! Avatar Asteria right?!" He exclaims excitedly.

I slam my palm against his mouth. "Shut. _Up!_ " I hiss.

Zed removes my hand gently. I gasp for air, wishing on my life that nobody had heard. "I'm not supposed to be talking with you. The village hates me, okay? Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even _think_ about me. Leave this forest and go back to wherever you came from. Don't tell anyone of this village's location."

He smiles. "You think I can forget the Avatar so easily? Some people think you're dead. In fact, they think the Avatar doesn't even exist. I thought you died, but I saw your baby picture in the Avatar timeline book we have."

I don't smile. "Why is my picture in there?"

Zed rolls his eyes. "Because you're famous."

I grit my teeth, frustrated. "Why can't you leave?"

"Because," Zed brings his hand out. A handshake. "You are the Avatar. I'm not leaving you in the cold. I'll get you shelter, you don't kick me out. Truce?"

I barely heard what he said. I just stare at his hand, bewildered. I look up to his joyful face, then to his palm again. I stretch mine out in the foreign way I've never done before.

And, I shake his hand.

"Truce."

 **A/N: See ya next week! :)**

 **Updated: 9/4/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update on the Weekends! My house's wifi died :( But hope you enjoy! Please review!**

 **-L.C**

 _Chapter 3_

Zed gave me food and shelter, which is totally unexpected. He hands me a strip of seal jerky, and I gratefully take it. I let myself eat it without another word. When I finish, I sigh because I normally don't get this kind of luxury. He hands me another one, and I munch on it happily.

"When did you last eat?"

I answer between my bites. "Three…days…ago…"

He laughs, but the tone is off. "Three? There's a village right there…"

I swallow painfully. "They hate me. I told you that."

Zed stops laughing. "Wait, you weren't kidding?"

I shake my head, then I help myself to another piece of meat.

"Why would they hate you? You're the Avatar"

I pause before answering. "That's exactly why they hate me. They say if I leave, I would spread bad luck the entire world."

He blinks. "Avatars are supposed to bring _peace_ to the world, though."

I finish my seventh piece. "They are?"

Zed cocks his head to the side. "You didn't know? Oh, wait. Hateful village, whole life was a lie, yeah. Got it."

I lean back on the chair in the wooden house. "They're not _hateful_. They're not wrong, so I have no reason to hate them."

"You tried to help a kid and you got punished for it. That's not _hateful_?"

I shake my head. "No, I must've looked like I was trying to kill the boy. The villagers aren't stupid."

"They sure sound stupid to me," He mutters.

I face him. "Okay, look. The villagers may not be all rosy and bubbly, but they supplied me food, water and shelter my entire life. That may not seem like much to you, but it does to me."

He raises his hands in defense. "Okay, I get it. But what about your parents? They should…be supporting…"

He stops when he sees my pained expression. "…you?"

"They committed suicide when they found out I was the Avatar."

His eyes widen, suddenly backing off. "…Oh. I'm sorry."

I bite my lip, then I snatch the water bottle from his frozen hands. I chug down the rest of the water, then I wipe the residue with the back of my hand, gasping. Zed watches me warily and I rest my forearms on my legs, crouching over while breathing hard. We stay in that position, and nobody speaks for a long, long time.

Eventually, I stand, and Zed slightly jumps. "I'm going to bed."

I walk past him, and I open the door to my room.

"You should come with me."

I turn back to him, startled. "What?"

Zed smiles weakly. "I'm travelling to the Arctic Poles. You should come with me."

I stare at him. "Didn't I just say I would spread—"

"I don't think you will, Asteria. You should see for yourself," He says gently.

I turn my head so he can't see the rush of emotions crossing my face. Excitement, confusion, anger. Anger? Why was I mad?

"What if…What if I do?"

Zed smiles. "I'm certain you wouldn't"

I bite my lip, nervous. "It's strictly against the rules."

"Exactly. So we must break them."

I sigh, then catch myself twiddling my thumbs. "I'll…I'll think about it. Good night, Zed."

I close the door behind me. And I don't know if it's my imagination, or if I was paranoid, but I heard him reply:

"Good night, Asteria."

 **A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Updated: 9/13/16**

 **I wish the families of the victims in the 9/11 terrorist attack the best in their loved ones and in health.**


End file.
